Wavy Life
by Ara-AyP
Summary: Dimasa kecil ia hampir mati terkena wabah, hanya ada satu jalan, yaitu meminta bantuan sang penguasa kegelapan. Namun apa balasannya, dia harus menjadi pengantin sang iblis di masa depan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, sang iblis berwajah rupawan bagaikan malaikat, akankah ia melawan pesonanya? Atau dengan senang hati berbalas budi dan makin tenggelam dalam pesona sang iblis?
1. Chapter 1

**_Wavy Life_**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Miss typo everywhere

DLDR

This is my first story, hope you like it

Enjoy and happy reading ~

-o-

"Apa maksud Ayah?" air mata turun dari iris emerald-nya. Melaju dengan anggun, jatuh,melintasi hidung dan juga bibir mungilnya yang bergetar, menyembunyikan gigi putih nya yang bergeretak menahan rasa amarah dan kesedihan.

"Maafkan ayah Sakura" Kizashi Haruno hanya bisa menatap anak gadis nya dengan tatapan iba namun tak berdaya. Dia memanglah bukan ayah yang baik bagi Sakura, karena melindunginya pun ia tak bisa. Apalah arti tahta dan harta yang dimilikinya selama ini, itu semua tak bisa melenyapkan kutukan yang ada.

"Mengapa ayah baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Sakura menatap ayahnya kecewa. Surai merah mudanya terlihat kusut karena beberapa lalu ia mencengkram rambut nya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengusir berbagai kemungkinan terburuk dari kepalanya. Namun, sepertinya itu sia-sia.

Anak dan ayah yang dirundung kesedihan itu kemudian saling memeluk, berusaha melupakan kesedihan dan saling menguatkan.

Flashback, 10 years ago

"Yang Mulia , kami telah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru negeri, namun kami tetap tak bisa menemukannya, maafkan kami , mohon hukumlah kami seberat-beratnya".

"Tak apa. Itu bukan salah kalian. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang!" Kizashi berucap sambil menatap nanar prajuritnya yang baru kembali setelah 3 hari mencari obat untuk putrinya, Sakura Haruno.

Ia tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan. Setelah kehilangan istrinya, sekarang anaknya. Wabah misterius itu menyebar dengan cepat. Ia bukanlah tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan putrinya hanya dengan kata-kata.

Semua tabib telah didatangkannya dari negeri sebrang, semua jalan telah ia lalui untuk mencari sendiri obat untuk putrinya, namun ia hanya pulang ke kerajaan dengan tangan kosong.

Semakin hari,kondisi Sakura semakin buruk. Bahkan sekarang ia tak bisa berjalan lagi. Wabah itu menyebabkan sang penderita lumpuh secara perlahan. Dan akhirnya mengantarkan pada sang maut.

Kizashi sudah kehilangan semangatnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa memohon pada tuhan agar memberikan jalan agar putrinya dapat kembali sehat. Dan jalan itu pun terbentang dihadapannya sekarang setelah tertutup hutan dan terhalang jurang.

"Yang Mulia, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Ia adalah tabib terkenal dari Suna" prajurit itu berkata dengan semangat bak sehabis meraih juara pertama dalam perlombaan.

"Persilahkan dia masuk dan bawa dia kehadapanku" ucap Kizashi dengan senang. Lilin yang hampir mati kini kembali menyala. Harapannya yang hampir hilang kini kembali menyapanya.

"Yang Mulia, perkenalkan saya tabib dari Negeri Suna, saya Chiyo. Saya telah mendengar desas-desus bahwa putri anda telah terkena wabah misterius yang saat ini sedang gempar dibicarakan" ucap Chiyo dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ya, kau benar. Putriku tak bisa lagi berjalan sekarang" ucap Kizashi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Janganlah anda berputus harapan, Yang Mulia. Setelah mencari dari berbagai sumber, saya akhirnya mengetahui ramuan penawar wabah itu Yang Mulia" ucap Chiyo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa kau serius? Kalau begitu cepatlah buatkan ramuan itu untuk putriku" ucap Kizashi.

"Tapi, saya tak bisa melakukan itu Yang Mulia?" ucap Chiyo sedih.

"Mengapa? Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Tapi tolong sembuhkan putriku" ucap Kizashi dengan penuh harap.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud saya Yang Mulia, saya dengan senang hati akan membantu. Namun, ada satu bahan yang tak bisa saya peroleh. Saya telah mencari dimana-mana, namun tak dapat menemukannya. Sebuah tanaman obat yang sangat langka, tanaman itu bernama _Galenia Rose._ " Jawab Chiyo.

"Namun, saya akhirnya menemukannya dan saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk mendapatkannya. Mawar itu hanya ada di dalam area hutan terlarang yang dikuasai oleh Kerajaan Uchiha. Sebuah kerajaan yang dikuasai kegelapan. Dan rumornya bahkan mereka bahkan berkawan dengan _Lucifer._

"Aku akan mendapatkannya" ucap Kizashi dengan sedikit keraguan dimatanya

 **~Tbc~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wavy Life**_

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Miss typo everywhere.

DLDR

Happy reading and hope you like it

-oo-

 _ **Galenia Rose**_ _, sebuah mawar legendaris yang sangat langka. Mitosnya ,mawar ini dapat menyembunyikan berbagai penyakit yang ada, namun tidak dengan kematian. Tak ada yang tahu rupa dan warna mawar ini, menurut beberapa sumber mawar ini berwarna hitam legam dan tak memiliki duri di tangkainya. Namun, mawar ini sangat susah didapat karena dijaga oleh sang_ _ **Lucifer**_ _, dan juga sekutunya. Dan di negeri ini, hanya ada satu tempat bersemai-nya mawar ini, yakni Hutan terlarang yang dikuasai oleh Keluarga Uchiha yang penuh misteri dan kegelapan._

"Apakah disini tempatnya?" Kizashi menatap kastil kelam dihadapannya tanpa berkedip.

Di depannya berdiri kokoh sebuah kastil hitam yang menurut pengelihatannya sudah sangat tua. Tembok yang dipenuhi tanaman sulur, bangunan yang tidak terawat, dan banyak hal yang menjadi saksi berumurnya bangunan ini, bisa ratusan atau ribuan tahun.

"Ya, Yang Mulia, ini adalah kastil Uchiha Fugaku, pewaris tahta Kerajaan Uchiha. Namun tak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun Yang Mulia"ucap Panglima yang memimpin pasukan untuk mengawal raja mereka menuju hutan terlarang. Mereka telah menempuh perjalanan 5 hari lamanya demi sampai ke tempat ini.

"Aku tak yakin apakah ia masih tinggal disini" ucap Kizashi lirih.

Kizashi dan pasukannya pun perlahan berjalan mendekati kastil itu. Suara tapal kaki kuda yang menyentuh tanah dan suara derap langkah Kizashi dan prajuritnya menjadi pemecah sang hening satu-satunya.

Kizashi mendorong pelan gerbang yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dengan kastil itu. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama kastil dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kalian tunggu disini, biar aku yang masuk" ucap Kizashi tegas.

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia" ucap sang panglima.

"Tenanglah aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat. Dan membawa obat untuk Sakura" ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi memeasuki _lobby_ kastil dan menaiki tangga dengan ukiran menawan di sebelah kanan ruangan. Tak seperti bayangannya, bagian dalam kastil ini cukup terang, namun temaram dengan lentera kecil di sepanjang jalam. Suram. Kata itulah yang paling tepat mendiskripsikan tempat ini. Tak ada penjaga, pelayan, sungguh suasana yang ganjil untuk kastil sebesar ini.

Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya setelah berjalan beberapa lama. Melewati beberapa ruangan dengan lukisan dan foto sang pemilik kastil dan keluarganya. Hingga ia akhirnya menemukan kebun bunga, yang dihiasi oleh mawar hitam yang sangat banyak. Dan juga tertutup sebagian oleh kabut.

'Pasti ini yang dimaksud Chiyo' batinnya.

Ia menoleh ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan sang pemilik kastil.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau datang kesini"

Sebuah bayangan hitam memecah kabut perlahan mendekat kearah Kizashi. Sesosok manusia bertubuh tegap dan cukup tampan berjalan kearahnya. Dia sangat mirip dengan orang di lukisan dan gambar yang dilihat Kizashi tadi. Aura gelap bagai berjalan mengiringinya. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun bergidik ngeri. Dia tampak kuat, dan memang kuat. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Apa kau Fugaku Uchiha?" Kizashi berkata dengan suara yang lirikh, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, entah mengapa ia merasa takut.

"Aku tanya siapa kau? untuk apa kau datang kesini!?" seseorang dibalik kabut itu bertanya kembali dengan menaikkan sedikit oktaf suaranya. Tampak marah.

"Aku Kizashi Haruno, aku datang dari Konoha untuk mencari _**Galenia Rose,**_ putriku terkena wabah misterius. Hanya mawar itu harapanku" ucap Kizashi.

"Kumohon, perbolehkan aku membawa mawar itu kembali ke kerajaan." Kizashi mulai meneteskan air mata. Air mata seorang ayah untuk sekuntum mawar yang akan menyembuhkan anaknya.

"Hm..baiklah" orang itu berjalan mendekat, keluar dari kabut. Jubah kerajaan berlambang kipas tampak jelas di hadapan Kizashi.

"Terima kasih, aku takkan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu, Uchiha-san" Kata Kizashi. Senyuman tampak diwajah nya. Ia segera mengambil sekuntum mawar hitam itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung yang telah disiapkannya.

"Tapi...aku mempunyai sebuah syarat" Fugaku Uchiha berkata semambil menatap Kizashi dingin.

"Apa itu Uchiha-san? Aku akan mengabulkannya" ucap Kizashi.

"Bahkan jika itu nyawamu?"tanya Fugaku dingin.

"Ba-bahkan jika itu nyawaku, apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan putriku." Ucap Kizashi dengan suara bergetar.

"Baiklah, tapi aku takkan meminta nyawamu sebagai imbalannya" ucap Fugaku.

"Lalu apa?" ucap Kizashi cukup lega namun cemas akan syarat yang akan diajukan Fugaku Uchiha itu.

"Sebagai balas budi, di hari ulang tahun putrimu yang ke 17 , kau harus menyerahkannya kemari. Dia harus menjadi pendamping putraku" Ucap Fugaku dingin, tegas, dan tak terbantah.

Kizashi hanya bisa terdiam. Dan dalam keheningan yang mulai menyergap ia berkata

"Baiklah"

-Tbc-

Author Notes:

Terima kasih atas saran dan kritik nya, aku akan berusaha lebih baik, semoga kalian tidak bosan, karena ini masih awal dan belum masuk dalam inti cerita. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat berharga buatku, untuk review dibalas lewat PM , Terima kasih untuk yang udah fave atau follow #lapingus, dan..see you ^^

Sign

-ara-


End file.
